Call Me C.Y.
"Call Me C.Y." is the title of the first chapter of Chakra, Battle of the Titans. ''This chapter is fifty-four pages long.'' The wolves on the cover are Led, Near, Shirotora, C.Y., Steel (detail) and Urashima. Synopsis Prologue The story opens with an ancient scroll, telling how the celestial wolf Shiranui and the demon serpent Orochi fought in an ancient battle. After their defeat, Orochi's allies return to the world, evil walks the ground, and only the Seven Holy Beings have the power to restore the peace. Page two on We are introduced to a young Lednacek, waking up and saying how life is perfect for him. Near the shore where he lives, he sees a mysterious stranger, and, assuming her being lost, Led tries to greet her, but the stranger runs away, leaving Led dumbfounded. Later, in the forest near the shore, Led tells his friends and packmates Urashima, Near, and Shirotora about the stranger. He describes her as having "grey fur, yellow eyes and a turban", and he also tells them about her weird behaviour from before. Urashima laughs and tells Led that "he" may have been scared away by Led's fur colour. Led feels rather sorry for himself and tells Urashima that the stranger is a she. After abruptly interrupting the conversation, Shirotora takes Led back to the shore, and tells him that he probably has a crush on the stranger. Led protests, and puts in that "He has never fallen in love with anybody". Shirotora feels the world weighing upon her, because she secretly loves Led and fears that he probably does not want her as his mate. They are suddenly interrupted by a scream, so they rush to locate where the sound is came from. They find Urashima and Near cornered by a huge grey wolf, whose intention is to take over Urashima's territory. The old warrior stands bravely before him, but one violent scratch from the wolf's terrible claws knocks him out and blinds his eye, too. But before Steel, the grey wolf, can do the same to Near, Led jumps out of his hideout and seizes his paw, while Shirotora goes to check on Urashima. Unwilling to claim his defeat, the old wolf tells her to help Near. Meanwhile, Led is trying to scare Steel away, but the rogue does not flinch at all. Furious, Led throws him against a tree. The wolf falls down violently and looks dead, but one second after, he is standing and ready to fight again. His incredible resistance scares Led, and right before the wolf, who has revealed his name to be Steel can tear him to pieces, the mysterious stranger Led had seen on the shore comes and rescues him. For the first time the two exchange some words. Shortly afterwards, the stranger rushes to battle Steel, despite Led’s warning of the danger. Furious, Steel attempts to pounce on her, however to his surprise she dodges the attack. Amazed by her quick reaction Led wants to know how she did it. The reply stuns him for the stranger confesses that she can read Steel’s mind. She encourages Led to fight back against Steel with her, however he is reluctant. The stranger then asks Led whether he wants to save his family. Those words make the coloured wolf reflect upon the situation. Not being sure of his strength to battle Steel, Led comes to a conclusion that it is his duty to protect the ones he loves. In a sudden flood of courage he yells at Steel to leave Shirotora and Near and attacks the grey wolf, but is easily pinned down, with Steel’s large claws on his throat. But before the oppressor can do anything Urashima jumps down from a stone-shelf above and drags him by the throat. The old wolf makes a short speech revealing his rage and pride. Then he jumps at Steel tearing his ear clean off. Everyone is amazed by Urashima’s strength. Led asks Urashima to back down and let him and the stranger handle the rest. But Urashima is too proud and after denying his friend’s request, he attacks Steel one more time. But this time Steel sees through his move which allows him to rip his opponent’s body open. Urashina lands on the ground, barely alive, and Led rushes to him in tears. The old wolf attempts to apologize to him, however he dies before he can finish the sentence. Meanwhile Steel gloats over the victory, which enrages Led. However before they clash again the stranger snarls at Steel and says he disgusts her. In a moment of fury, she unleashes her Chakra for the first time! C.Y. is wrapped in purple smoke and grows in size. Terrified, Steel tries to flee but is quickly caught and thrown to t he ground. When he manages to stand up he sees some of his teeth and tries to attack the stranger, however before he can do so his skull cracks which knocks him down. While everyone is enjoying the victory over the trespasser, it turns out that he’s not as dead as they think. In his last attempt to fight back, Steel leapt towards Led, but the stranger gets in his way. His attack misses and Steel stumbles into a tree, ending his life. When the stranger whips round, without the turban which had been removed by Steel seconds before, it is revealed that she has three eyes! Led and the others are horrified by this sight! She runs to the shore. Led, realizing that this was no way to thank the one who saved him, follows her. The stranger asks him why he wanted to thank her even though she was a monster. Led says that she is no monster to his eyes. She thanks Led. Then, suddenly the stranger sees something shining in the distance. Something that is apparently not visible for Led. He is confused about the stranger’s weird behaviour. After a conversation, Led tells the stranger to meet his remaining two companions. In the evening they all gather at the shore to bury Urashima. With a turtle shell they mark the grave with ‘Gomeifuku wo inorimasu, Urashima-dono’ written upon the sand. Later, Led reveals to everyone his decision of going to set out and fight evil to protect the world. Shirotora tries to change his mind, but gives up as she finds out that the stranger decided to go with him. Led hints that he likes the stranger, and Shirotora, realizing that, becomes sad, but she does not want to force Led into a life that he is not happy with. Shirotora leads Near away, saying that Led and the stranger need some privacy. Later, the two lay on the shore under the starry sky. Led talks about his life and at one point they accidentally touch noses, which makes the two blush. In embarrasment Led introduces himself and asks the female what her name is. She repilies: "Call Me C.Y.". Story Setting Although not explicitly described in the story, the setting can be deduced by several hints throughout the comic. Chronological setting There is a hint to the time collocation of the plot in the prologue of the comic. While the legend unfolds, in facts, it is said that "the Celestial wolf Shiranui and the Demon serpent Orochi clashed into a battle long ago". In the plot of Okami, the game Chakra takes inspiration from, "Shiranui" is the name of the original divine wolf who controlled the elements thanks to the Celestial Brush. Shiranui will be referred to as "Amaterasu" only one hundred years later, after its resurrection as the wolf Goddess. Amaterasu is never mentioned in Chakra, thus chronologically placing the story in the 100-year gap between Shiranui's death and Amaterasu's rebirth, precisely, only some time before the latter, as the introduction to Chakra says that the battle fought between Shiranui and Orochi is ancient. The events of Chapter One take place in a single day, as we see the sun rising in page two, and Lednacek meeting the stranger early in the morning. Steel's attack would take place some hours later (page five), in early afternoon, while Urashima's burial ceremony would be performed that same evening (page fourty-seven). Finally, Led would discover C.Y,'s name that night (page fifty-two). Spatial setting Unlike the chronological one, the spatial setting is immediately announced: the story takes place in Nippon, an ancient name for Japan, and also, the name Japanese people use to call their own country. To be exact, the story takes place on a shore located on the Western coast of Japan. This can be deduced from the position of the Sun in page fourty-seven: the Sun always sets toward the West. In other languages Call Me C.Y. has been translated to more than ten languages, but many translations keep the English version of the Chapter title. Errors *In Led's speech bubble on Page 15, the word "weird" is misspelled "werid". *In the last panel of Page 21, as well as in the first of Page 42, Steel appears undersized. *The perspective in the fourth panel of Page 22, as well as in last panel of Page 44, is incorrect. *Led's eyes keep changing shape throughout the whole of Page 46. *Ajna is missing her hourglass pendant in the fourth panel of Page 36. *For the whole of Pages 49, 50 and 51, Shirotora is missing the markings under her eyes. Trivia *''Call Me C.Y.'' is the first of six chapters that compose the book of Chakra, Battle of the Titans. **The others are Here Come The Heroes!, All Hell Breaks Loose!, Keener Than Blades, Red In Tooth And Claw, A Hero Never Dies. *''Call Me C.Y.'' is the only chapter featuring two Chakra Heroes on its cover, unlike all the other chapters, that only feature one. *It is, so far, the chapter that took the longest to make: roughly three years. *This chapter marks the first, and so far only time in which a speech bubble was drawn directly on the paper without the use of Adobe Photoshop CS4. This happened in Page 29, panel 2. Read more Category:Finished pages